Bunch of OneShots
by gopottergo11
Summary: Bunch of one-shots. Please review and give advice! First time with one-shots so please review! It goes Blossom and Brick, Bubbles and Boomer, and Buttercup and Butch. So far, one shot for each! More coming soon... R
1. Too Much to Handle

**Just a one shot. Please tell me if you want me to make a collection or not. **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ EPIC TRUTH OR DARE: I'll be writing my last chapter soon. The reason why only one more is because my friend/s had theirs deleted.**

**Now, on with the one-shot.**

**Blossom and Brick**

**Too Much To Handle.**

Her eyes. Her beautiful, bubblegum pink eyes. I would stare at them all day, if she would look at me more. And her long, shiny, locks of orange hair, that flows with her every step. Her voice is so sweet and loving, but intelligent and strong. If only I had the time, to ask her to be mine.

With homework and brothers, chores and evil, I never seem to find the right time to ask her. She always glares with a blush when we meet. So cute. If I only had the time…. It's just too much to handle.

Although, it could be the fact, that I don't have the guts to ask her. I try to be tough, only to make a fool of myself. She probably thinks I'm crazy, stupid, selfish, over powering, and worst of all, a jerk. I'm only mean to cover my love for her. I would die for her, care for her, be tortured for her. If only she knew.

Blossom Utonium. The love of my life. It's too much to handle because, I'm evil, she's good. I'm dirty, she's clean. I'm single, she's dating. And that is what tears my heart. Me, Brick Jojo, have a heart? It's possible, because it's true. Aaron. Aaron Goodwin. That is the cold hearted, self centered, the most annoying guy ever. Although, that is probably what she thinks of me.

On July 19, 2028, her boyfriend was caught cheating on her. She was 18. This was my chance. I comforted her. I cared for her. I even walked her dog and got poop on my shoe. I did it all for her. I finally got the courage to ask her out and she said yes. I was so happy, I picked her up bridal style and kissed her. I will never forget it. It was awesome. The love of my life, finally loves me back. I love her. And love id a weak word and the least I could say about my feelings for Blossom. My lover. Forever.

**A/N: So? How was it? Please review! If you do, you get a Brick plushie! BYEZ!**


	2. Sinking and Burning Love

**Well, I got really good reviews. So next is Bubbles and Boomer.**

**Greeksoccerstar: Thank you! And I'll try. The first one was kind of hard to get ideas, but thanks for the advice! That's what I look for in reviews! :D *gives Brick plushie***

**AwesomelyRetardedXD: Thank you! DANG that sucks BIG time. And they did a second time! Dang! Make yourself happy with the plushie. :D *hands Brick plushie***

**Blossom2019: Thanks! Glade you love it! :D *hands Brick plushie***

**EpicPheonixDeez: Thanks! :D *hands Brick plushie***

**SayamiChan03: Thank you! Don't worry! More is still to come! :D *hands Brick plushie***

**Marisa lee: Lol, thank you and of course you can! *hands Butch plushie***

**Now on with the story!**

**Bubbles and Boomer**

**Sinking and Burning Love**

I see her. Everyday. Getting asked out, or talking with boys. It makes my hart cold and sink. I mean, who wouldn't ask her out? She's beautiful, sweet, caring, and, sadly, vulnerable. If only I could protect her, love her, and take care of her the way I want to. If only she could see, the love I have for her. But these other men are taking her from my grasp.

O.k. Maybe it's not _all_ the boys fault. I have trouble just getting 1 yard close to her. I get nervous, start to sweat, blush, stutter, and get dizzy. I just need more courage! That's how this whole probable started!

One day, actually the first day of school, I saw her in the class room. She was the last to come into class. She sat next to me and that was the day I found my weakness. Bubbles Untonium. Yes, the blonde, blue eyed baby be my weakness? It's true. We were in the hallway and she came up to talk to me. I started to stutter and I looked idiotic. She kept smiling though. Either by how stupid I looked or tried to make me comfortable. My brothers saw that and when we went home, it was immediate "girl advice class".

They said that I need to tough up and be more confident. I tried to get my confidence, but it would never come. After 2 years of trying, I broke. The string snapped. The bag popped. I lost it.

I ran to the park and sat under a tree. A Weeping Willow. I cried. I was losing the little confidence I was able to get. Then, I heard the voice of an angle. The sweet, soft, flowing voice. "Boomer? Are you okay?" she asked. My heart go warm. Fire hot actually. Burning. I looked up in her beautiful baby-blue eyes. "I'm f-fine Bubbles. Just… venting." I croaked. Did I just talked to her normally? "No you're not. Your eyes are red and puffy." she said. "Well, I need your opinion." I hesitated. She sat right next to me. "Yes?" "Well, I like this girl. But I just can't seem to ask her to be mine. All the other boys like her, but what if I get turned down like the others? What if she laughs at me." By this point, I forgot it was Bubble who was listening to me. "I doubt she will do that. If she does, she's mean and you shouldn't like her after that!" she said, getting a little red in the face. "Thanks." I said. "Well, if you feel as if you have enough confidence to ask her, then go for it!" she said. She stood up. "Well, it's 7:30. I better head home. But don't worry. She'll more than likely say yes. You are cute you know." she said as she ruffled my hair. She smiled and left.

I blushed. And here I am today. Still waiting for the perfect moment.

-1 week later-

If you have a goal, go strait for it. Don't hold back, like I did. But, with my holding back, I learned lessons. And I got her. I finally got the guts. It turns out, she liked me all this time. Man, I'm such an idiot for not knowing this earlier. But "the past is history, the future is mystery, and today is a gift. That's why it's called the present".

**A/N: Well? Was that better? Worse? I do not own anything. I got the idea from "The Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash. The quote is from "Kong Fu Panda". My cousin keeps saying it over and over again. Review and you get any type of ice cream you want! R&R! THANK YOU. BYEZ!**


	3. Rain

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But I'm LAZY. Now to the AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**Hi-there156- Thank you! Glade to see that I'm improving and other people are finding more enjoyable. :D *hands ice cream***

**AwesomelyRetardedXD- Smart idea. Lol. Thank you and here ya go! *hands chocolate ice cream***

**Marisa lee- Lol. Thank you and I'm surprised too. And right you are! This is greens! *hands ice cream***

**Guest- Thank you and I am! :D *hands ice cream***

**Thank you for the reviews! :D**

**Buttercup and Butch**

**Rain.**

Rain. Rain is the worse thing that has ever been made to happen. It clinks and clanks on the metal roof. It glooms up the sky and hides the sun's light. But worse of all, _it soaks the grass and slicks the concrete so I can't play any sports._ Blossom doesn't mind it. All she does is read all day. From romances to fiction, she always has a book up to her face. Bubbles loves the rain. She'll go out there with her baby blue rain boots and rain coat and jump and splash in the puddles of misery. Only, she smiles, laughs, giggles, and continues to jump. Where me, I hate it. It soaks the grass so I can't play football or soccer. It slicks the concrete so I can't play basketball. I can't even play baseball because it turns the playing dirt into mud.

Rain. It has no purpose. It might make our grass greener, or our rivers deeper, but besides that, _it is completely useless._ "B.C.! Please come out and play with me? I need company." said Bubbles. "No. You can go and frolic in the puddles, but I'm going to maybe play some video ga-"

**Bing**

That's when I got a text message.

_How's the rain?_

I stood there in shock. Who was this? Why are they asking about the weather? Are they old or-?

**Bing**

_I know who you are B.C. and you know who I am._

I stare at my phone wide eyed. This is no coincidence. Who did I give my phone number to? I text back:

_Who are you? I don't recognize your number._

**Bing**

_Tut tut tut. If you "don't know me", why respond?_

I stare at my phone now confused. Who does the guy think he is?

**Bing**

_Listen, if you want to know, meet me near the pound at the park._

This guy isn't serious. Go out? In the rain?

**Bing**

_In the rain._

I grab my my light green rain coat and run outside. The drops of misery falling on the hood. I pass the neighborhood, the fire department, the town hall, even Mojo's observatory. I finally made it to the park. With out the sun, the once fun park looks depressing, weak, gray, dead. Not a single soul about the grounds. I go and wait by the pond. No swans or geese like always. The rain. Useless. Depressing. A happiness killer. I find a flat rock, and start throwing the skipping rocks, only to have them sink to the bottom. One rock sank very slowly, the right side sinking, taking the left side with it. Just like Titanic. A depressing event. First one side, taken by the other.

As I continue to try to skip rocks, a hand comes behind me and positions my hand to throw. The hand was tough but soft with great warmth. Without looking back to my helper, I throw the rock to get a perfect skip. I grin at success. I turn around. Only to find my light green eyes see a pair of forest green ones. The helper was a black haired man with forest green eyes. He was slightly taller than me. His muscles were showing through his dark green tank top. He had a sly smirk plastered on his face. It was no other than Butch Jojo.

"Hey." he said. I stare in amazement. Not only was he here but he was being nice to me. I have always liked Butch in a way. But I have never been able to sort out those feelings. Nor did I want to. I don't want to be a wuss and have my heart all lovey and gushy. I want to be tough and prepared for hardships. I wanted to have a love but I want to stay strong. "What's up?" I asked, trying not to blush or show any sign of weakness. "Nothing much. You?" he asked, raising and eyebrow. His eyes are so magnificent. So deep and full of thought. Strength but care. A mix of things I have never seen. So magnificent. "Nothing." I say. I feel dumb for saying so little but, what to say? "You know, I was the one who sent you those texts." he said, looking down. "I had a slight indication it was you." I smirked. He looked up, confused. "What gave me away?" I smirk. "1. You're here, like you said in the text. 2. You're smart text fits you're smart mouth." He laughs. "I got a bad habit of that, don't I?" "Horrible." I say, smiling. We both laugh for a while, but when we come to our senses, it is an awkward silence.

"How do you like the rain?" he asked. I snap my head toward him and glare. Everyone I know knows that I hate it. Hate. Hate. Hate, the strong word that means so much. "Only a fool would like this crappie event." I growl. He smirks. "Just kidding B.C." he stops, mouth slightly open, as if wanting to say something but with hesitation. "What?" I ask. He looks me in my eyes, searching for a safe way to say what he has in mind. "The rain, it has it's benefits." he croaks. I glare. "Yes, makes the grass green and makes the rivers deeper. What else good could this do?" He stops, smirks, and edges his face closer to mine. He whispers in my ear, "Without rain, there would be no water. No water to cook food, use to make soda, or to drink after playing sports. It would all evaporate and never come back if there was no rain. We would all die off, one by one, like picking the bugs off the ground and crushing them." His words like grace, like syrup sliding off a pancake. He takes his face away from mine and looks in my eyes. "When did you start paying attention in school?" I smirk. He laughs. "Not long ago."

The rain clears up and the kids come back. A flood of cheer, happiness, and joy. The sun beats down it's great light and warmth, shining upon those who play. "See? Benefits." he says. I look up at him and smile. "Whatever you say." He smiles and leans in, our lips meeting as one. His lips firm, but careful. Strong but soft. Graceful but extreme. And this was the day that I, Buttercup Utonium, actually enjoyed the rain.

**A/N: Well? How was it? REVIEW AND YOU GET A…. RANDOM OBJECT! Thanks for reading! Please R&R.**

**-gopottergo11**

**Yea! My own signature! **


End file.
